The present invention relates to a built-in, movable, object support device, particularly for vehicles, having a housing with two opposite side walls, an opening between the two side walls, an insert which can be pushed into and moved out of the housing through the opening, and a front closure wall on the insert.
Such built-in supports are used in vehicles, for instance, as ash trays (see, for instance, Federal Republic of Germany DE 31 33 299 A1 or DE 31 35 314 A1). Although known supports have proven satisfactory in practice, there are frequent difficult installation conditions, particularly if the insert is not fixed in position, for instance, a radio, but the insert is instead arranged or guided for sliding in the housing, for instance, ash trays. In such a case, pulling the insert out from the housing in a straight line is frequently made difficult by neighboring parts, such as switch knobs, or the like. The remedy of using a multiple kinematic arrangement generally is not considered due to the added expense.